


K-Lax 2.0

by Gekko7395



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekko7395/pseuds/Gekko7395
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 10





	K-Lax 2.0

"Rick?" "Mm?" "What is it that you're working on, again?" "*Sigh* Really? For like the-the third time: It's a 4th dimensional bag that'll-" and I started to drift off again. I wasn't doing this on purpose! It's just been getting harder to pay attention to ANYTHING lately! At first I thought it was because of the coffee I had been drinking, so I stopped drinking it for a couple days, but then it got worse, and when I started drinking it again it didn't change back! "HEY! Girly, you even fuckin' listening?!" I break down in tears. "I'M TRYING!!! *SOB* I CAN'T! I JUST- *SOB* i'm trying..." Wow. He wasn't expecting that. Well, he was probably expecting anger, but not...  
Whatever this was.

"Uh... Okay, w-well, *ehem* y-your coffee usually helps, right? Why don't you-" "YOU REALLY THINK I HAVEN'T ALREADY TRIED THAT?! *Sob* I-I've tried everything... I just can't- I can't focus, I-I can't remember things... I've been having *sniff* lots of nightmares... *SOB*" Rick leans back against his desk and thinks. "What else?" "*sniff* What?" You look up at him through teary eyes and see him pull out a clipboard. "I said w-what else has *urp* has been goin' on?" "Uh- Well um, *sniff* I guess I haven't been eating as much? And I'm getting bored really easily... Kinda fidgety when I am." "HOW 'fidgety'? Li-Like on a scale of-of one to ten." Confused, you ask "When I'm bored, or normally?" "*Sigh* Okay, um, normally and then- then when *urp* you're bored." Obviously not actually caring whether it's one or the other he waves his hand in the air. But you think about it nonetheless. "Normally a 7, Bored a 9." He looks at you. "On one to ten." "Yeah."

After looking at the notes that he had written, and while you were starting to fiddle with the hem of your shirt, he asks you "You trust me?" You look up. "Wha- Yes!" Rick walks over to one of his metal shelves, and after searching a bit picks up some type of helmet with wires on it. "Good." He then walks over to you and plops it into your lap. (It was heavy.) "Put this on." You look it over for a second before looking at Rick who was messing around with a similar looking helmet. You lifted it above your head, took a DEEP breath, and put it on.

". . ."

". . . . ."

You could feel him. His hands, his feet, his MIND. You were one being. "No, we're not. I used an old in-invention of mine to be- to- to basically mentally walk around your mind like a town." You scowl a bit. So, wait, he was in your brain right now? "No, (Y/N), I said mind. It's basically- I'm in a different dimension that is basically the physical variation of-of everything in your brain. It's, l-like, I'm walking down a street right now. Oh! Your first memory is in a really crumbled building... Wow, you're so tiny. But I- I-I'm pretty sure adults weren't that tall." Ugh, when was he gonna just figure out what was wrong with you? "Geez, Chicky, I already have a theory, just- w-will you give me a minute?"

". . ."

"Here we go! Looks like this all started happening 'bout a week ago." That was true. You figured it was something small that you could fix. "WHOA!!! I'm about to kick your ass, baby! I can't believe you kept this from me!" What was he- Wait... THE PARTY!!! "That's right, baby! Let's get back, huh?"

"*GASP!!*" You take off the helmet and wipe off a little bit of drool on your chin. You feel like you've been holding your breath for a year. "*Huff**Gasp*" As you fall to the floor of the garage, you reach out for Rick's leg; While he's sitting on his chair and leaning to the side with the helmet still on. You can't reach his leg, but you can reach one of the wheels on his chair. You yank it slightly, causing him to jerk forward, the helmet to fall, and him to gasp. He looks side-to-side for you before looking down. "(Y/N)! B-Baby!" As soon as you register him reaching for you, you black out.

====Timeskip====

When you wake up you're on Rick's bed in his 'Secret Lab' that's under the garage. You take a moment to blink the lights out of your eyes. Just as you start to wonder where he is, Rick comes around the corner and sits down next to you. ". . ." He stares at you, not happy. ". . ." You try not to make eye contact. "K-Lax? Really?! I-I thought that you would- that you made better decisions than me!" "Well... Um, it wasn't EXACTLY K-lax..." You begin to mess with your fingers. "Well then what the fu- I-It looked like it!" "Yeah, it was... 2.0" He looks at you skeptically. "K-lax '2.0'? No it wasn't, girly, believe me, I-I would know if- if something like THAT were-" *PING* He looked at his phone really quickly and his jaw dropped. "I just- just got a text from Rick J-122, and he says that he just found out that HIS (Y/N)? Yeah? USED K-LAX 2.0!!! FUCKIN' A!!" He stood up and started pacing back and forth, messing with his hair. "So, wait, K-Lax 2.0 did this to me?" You ask, sitting up on the bed. "Wow, you've never taken- d- done drugs before. Let's- W-We're goin' inside, come on."

Sitting on his family's couch, picking at loose threads, you just look around at the room waiting for Rick to get back from the kitchen where he's getting 'supplies' for a 'demonstration'. When he walks back into the room, his arms are filled with potato chips, wafer cookies, crackers, and a pint of ice cream. "Alright-" He sits down next to you, lays out all of the food on the coffee table, and says "Choose one." "Wha- Okay, um... I want some ice cream." He nods, picks up the spoon that he had brought, and feeds you one bite. "Okay. What now?" "I want more ice cream." You start to reach for it, but Rick yanks it away. "No. You can't *urp* choose that. Choose- Pick something else." Confused, you look at the other options and, still craving sugar, "I love wafer cookies!" He opens the container and takes out two. Giving only one of them to you, and keeping the other. That's fine, they're his and he loves 'em. "*crunch* Mmm- sho good. How they just kinda... Turn into that flavorful dusty-clay in your mouth." He nods in understanding, before gesturing to the food again. "I want an- I-I probably can't have another wafer cookie, huh?" Nodding, he responded "You're getting it!" "*Sigh* I guess a chip, and then a cracker..." You didn't really want them. You still wanted sugar; But you figured that, if you ate one of everything?

"Hey, Rick?" "Mm?" "Um, can I have some more ice cream now?" You smile up at him. Surprisingly, you got a smile back! "Oh! No, no you can't." Before he frowns again, turns to scoop everything up, and then began to take it all back to the kitchen. "Wha- But Rick!" You start to follow him, trying to get his game. "What was that?! I'm still hungry! I still- The ice cream and wafer cookies still look really good, we can share 'em!" Turning around, having put everything away, he says "Welcome to the world of drugs, chicky! Ya crave 'em, ya want 'em, ya know that somebody's got 'em, but ya just can't get to them! Either someone won't let you have them or worse-" He gets in close, "Ya didn't know that you wanted 'em until it was too late!"

As realization hits you, your whole world breaks. You were getting wobbly, you were seeing black splotches, and you were getting a headache... "My god..." Only as you as you started to fall over, blacking out, did you remember the name of the alien guy who introduced you to 2.0 "Dotazo..." *THUNK*

===TIMESKIP===

". . ."

". . . . ."

"*Groan* Wha- Where-" You still couldn't move much, only your head and hands, and looking around? You weren't sure if you WERE awake or not. Blinking lights, different colors, it felt like you were moving but not at the same time? "Oh? You awake, babe?" "*Gasp!*" Looking to your left you see Rick at the wheel of his ship. THAT'S IT! You were in space seeing stars, nebulas, and moving really fast. "Oh, uh, I- I guess so. Heh." "SO! I looked up this *burp* this DOTAZO bastard, right? Turns out he was- he came as a- a guest with another Rick, and also lives in another- a different system, soooooo this might take a while. In the meantime you're growin' on me, babe!" He winks at you causing a little tingling sensation in your gut. "Hehehe. Thanks? And, what prompted that?" "Hmmm, dunno. Mighta been the 2.0, mighta been the wafers, who's to fuckin' say, right?" He asks, taking a glug from his flask, thinking, and then offering it to you. You grin at him, take a sip, nod, and then take a couple gulps. "Mm, clean whiskey." You give him a smile when you hand him his flask back. His mouth open, but silent, not sure what to say for once.

"Remind me..." he began, tucking away his flask for later. "Whe- How did we meet again?" You smile and shake your head, "Ya know, you're pretty lucky. The average girl would be pissed right now. BUT I know how you are so..."

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

"I dunno (Y/N), I don't think you should be going to this party. I mean girls aren't even ALLOWED IN fraternity houses!" Your roommate warned. "Come on! We've ALWAYS been the 'good girls'. Neither of us has ever done ANYTHING against the rules our whole lives. I'm just asking for one night at a party. I won't be breaking any laws or anything!" You assured her as you finished getting dressed. "Underage drinking!" "Okay, so ONE law, but that's it!" You didn't bother with makeup, it would probably get smeared somehow anyway. Waving goodbye you left the house and made your way across the courtyard.

Minutes later you're at the party, not even caring what it's about, swinging your hips and holding the stereotypical red solo cup. From the other room you suddenly hear something like nonsense shouted over the music, and then everyone else on the first floor copied it yelling "Wubba Lubba Dub-Dub!" Being too curious for your own good at this point you work your way to where the original shout had occurred, only to see a lanky 'mad scientist' looking guy, lab coat and all, the whites of his eyes a bright blue. 

He's laughing hysterically and surrounded by people, only to stop once he sees you. You jump at the eye contact. "Helloooo, sweet cheeks! A-Anyone bring you he- *urp* here tonight?" Wrapping an arm around you he pulls you in close. "Uh, no. I came here alone, I go to every party alone." Which, technically, wasn't a lie. "A-Ha! W-We got a fun one, huh?! Hahaha! Hey, so baby-" "My name is (Y/N)." You tell him, taking his arm off of you. "Wow, okay... -bitch-. So (Y/N), what are you want- what're you majoring, huh?" You scan him for a second, "Robotics and Engineering, with a minor in Computer Technology." He nods, but looks unimpressed. "S-So how old are ya?" "Soon I'll be 20." Now he's getting interested. "When... Are you graduating?" "I'm expecting to graduate next spring. So... 'Bout 15 months." He nods again, does something on his phone, holds his phone close to yours (that was in your pocket.) and says "Keep in touch Babe." Before kissing your head and leaving.

~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Then I texted you for a little bit of help on my final, which you were, I think, pretty cool about considering, and here we are a year later. Tada." He nods, but scrunched up his eyebrow. "Yeah... So I might mention something about that night." "You had used K-lax. I know." He halts the ship, causing you to jolt. "*groan* What the fu-" "HOW did you know?" You look at him with the 'Are you fucking kidding me' face, "Okay, I hate to break it to you, truly, but it's not that hard to tell. Your eyes go wide, turn BLUE, you get jittery, and YOU get nice." "*Siiighhh* Al-fuckin'-right than..." 

"Well ya know what?" He looks around, messes with the shift, and blasts off in a different direction than you originally were. "Uh, if I can ask, where are we going?" "First: Gonna *urp* get some st- some things I need, then I need you to pass out again." The words sounded like a joke, but his face was completely serious. "How am I supposed to knock myself out?" His grin unnerved you. "That'll- you'll be able to handle it once I- a-after I get my *buurp* stuff, chicky." With your mind blank, all your body did was nod and then look away.

It was a little while later that the two of you ended up at, what appeared to be, an alien flea market. "You're gonna wanna- *bururp* wanna keep up babe. Don't wanna get lost here, tru- trust me." He clicked the ship's key fob causing it to beep twice. "Rick, your legs are so freaking long though!" He shrugged as he started to walk away. "Figure something out." In a bit of panic you run up to his side, pull his hand out of his coat pocket and thread your fingers with his while looking around nervously. As you were keeping an eye out for, well, anything, you failed to see the way that Rick looked at you for just that minute;

His eyes graze over yours as you quietly worry, and he can't help but notice, for the first time, your eye color. It really fit you, he thought to himself. Along with how twitchy you were getting by being here, you were, dare he say it, cute. He's got an image to protect though, so he looks down at your hands and makes an overly dramatic show of rolling his eyes so hard that his head rolled back and around to the side. Afterward he just pretended to ignore it and glanced around for the things he needed.

"Aha! Here we are..." Rick halts causing you jerk forward because you were gripping his hand so hard. "Oof-" You turn around and walk up to the table of things he was checking out. He seemed to be really interested in a tube of tealish-blue liquid, and a laser-like gun that was powered by some kind of pink liquid. He let go of your hand to take out his wallet. Looking down at his wallet he asks the alien guy "How much for the 2-hour neuro-pafsi, and the 1 time bio-space bender?..." "Towr oooh ouf bao." "WHAT?! Y-Y-You're crazy! ANY way to- to lower the- the- the price?!" "Mmmmm..." He began to think about it and then looks at you for just a second before replying. "Wud mun da fi mell. ALL FREE." Rick's unibrow arched, he looks at you... Unibrow scrunches in thought... 

"Fine. As long as I know where." Knowing that you were involved with whatever this was, you started to worry.

===30 Minute Timeskip===

FUCK YOU RICK SANCHEZ C-137!!!

You're now in a terrible, dark, dirty, and rundown alien apartment with the giant scaly alien guy who Rick bought the formula and laser from. He has a completely scary and horrible grin on his face getting closer to you.  
APPARENTLY, Rick had agreed to trade a night alone with you for the things that he wanted.

So here you were.

Now you were gonna get space aids, or anti-grav crabs, oooor... Who knows! You stepped backward as this 'man' walks toward you, but with every move like that he got angrier and eventually he took out a laser and started screaming very quickly and loudly. You don't know his language in the first place, and you begin to panic. "Wha- I- I'm sorry I don't- what do you want me to-" He grabs the front of your shirt and rips it off. "Aaah!! O-Okay! I- I get it! I'll do it..." 

You figure that if this is going to happen than you're at least not going to be whimpering with him literally ripping everything and you to shreds. Though you started to tear up you didn't let yourself cry. While taking off your pants you notice, out of your peripheral vision, that this guy is licking his lips... *shiver*. Once your pants are off you pause, not wanting to go further, but have the laser waved at you again. Now shivering, you begin to take off your bra when you see Rick appearing through the window, with his finger on his lips, and then pointed at the huge alien guy. You just look back at the alien and go back to undressing. By the time you get your bra off Rick is behind the guy and shoots him down with this high voltage electric net. 

You run up to Rick and hug him before stepping back to punch him in the abdomen. He doubled over "AH! What the f- Ugh, damnit (Y/N)?!" Your tears begin to roll. "FUCK YOU! I can't believe you DID THIS to me! You TRADED me, for some FORMULA and a ONE USE laser!" After making intense eye contact you began to put on your bra again. "I know we're not close, but I didn't know that I meant SO LITTLE to you..." By this point he's done grabbing at his stomach and is looking around thinking. 

"So... Is there any place nearby that sells shirts?"

===1 Hour Timeskip===

". . ."  
". . . . ."  
". . . . . . ."  
"So you're gonna- you-you're givin' me the 'silent treatment' now?"  
". . ."  
"I stopped him be*burp*fore he DID anything! I got my stuff, too! FOR FREE!!"  
". . ."  
Your eyebrows scrunch in anger, as he tries to get back on your good side. Being in the ship you can't exactly stomp off, but you can passively aggressively annoy him. You turn on the radio and mess around with it until you find something Rick won't like. (Not something that YOU WILL like, but...) He makes an obvious face and tries to last...

But finally turns it off. "Fine! I- I know what you want *urp* to hear! You wanna hear 'Oooh, I'm sorry. It's all my fault and I ju- I hope you can forgive me'." He says, in a whiny voice with a hand pressed against his heart and blinky eyes. After he finishes he leans back and flumps his arm on the armrest. You look over at him, smile, and say "I can forgive you. IF-" "Uuugh... If. If what?" "If I can help out more with your experiments, inventions, and adventures that Morty doesn't go on." Rick almost begins to yell something, but stops himself. Thinks... Looks at you from the corner of his eye...  
"You get that diploma?"  
"What do you care?"  
"A*burp*wesome. Deal."

===Rick's POV===

So this is me now, huh? Agreeing to rules set by a kid? A girl? And another thing is naggin' at me... What I saw when her bra was off... No, not her tits, I've seen tits, (Don't get me wrong they were nice.) but it what was ON them. She has fuckin' bar piercings on her nips! Shit! I'm already getting hard...

"Hey, Chicky?" She looked up. "Yeah?" "I'm gonna- I'm just gonna be blunt, here. You ever- you had sex?" Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. She blushed, a little bit, before quietly answering. "Uh- I um... No. Well actually, there has been a couple, of guys, but nobody's ever... Y-you know..." "Hm. Que-question number two: Why do you- What do you *burp* do you like about me?" She starts playing with her fingers. "Wha? Um, I guess I like that you're intelligent, interesting, adventurous, unpredictable, and your body is- Never mind." Her blush triples and I can't help but wonder... "My body is...?" "It's- You're tall, which I like... You're also very athletic... Yet lean, which is... *huff* *huff* *gulp*"

I notice the way that she started to wriggle and warm up, turning red. I look at her, then my lap, lick my lips and landed on an abandoned planetoid. She looked around and then at me.

"Rick, what is-"

I couldn't stop myself. I take her face and pull it closer to myself, shoving my tongue into her mouth. While one of my hands was tight in her hair, and the other was on the back of her neck, the rest of me is waiting for her to push me away. While my eyes are shut tight, suddenly her lips begin to move and she lets out a nut-bursting moan. I can't help but groan back into her mouth, trying to make out the shape of the underside of her tongue, and then the sides of it. She starts to breath rapidly through her nose while gripping my shoulder and neck. As I notice that we're basically hunching over, I remind myself of the fucking BACKSEAT!!

I make myself pull back from (Y/N), pulling our mouths apart. "*SCHMECK* *Huff* Babe-" "Rick, why-?*Mmm-*" But she fucking pulls me back in, and shit is she delicious... Until she unattached herself from me, and climbed over the stick, sitting on my lap, grabbing my face. "Rick... *peck* Let's get schwifty~" My eyes shoot wide and I can feel my dick twitch.

"Get the fuck in the back."

===Normal POV===

That deep, raspy, authoritative voice... It made you shiver. You nod, licking your dry lips, and crawl your way between the seats and into the backseat. Halfway through you feel Rick grab your ass cheek and growl, making you whimper quietly. "Thi- This is niiice babe, yeah I'm g-gonna have lotsa fun with you..." Hearing this caused your back to arch and your underwear to dampen. Once you're back there, Rick tilts his seat all the way back and pushes himself back by kicking off the dashboard. As soon as he's upright on his knees he pushes his seat back up so that the two of you are in the back of the ship where no one could see...

You plant your hands on his shoulders. "Rick, kiss me like that again!" His hands migrate to your hips. "'Fraid I can't, babe. It was kinda- It was a one time thing. F-Fear, adrenaline, all that shit." "Unruh, than... Than-!" Trying to think quickly, you look around frantically for an idea when you see a magazine cover showing 2 stars -almost- touching one another, one at the top left the other on the bottom right. "Ah!" You turn around and get on your hands and knees, facing back to him.

"Hump me. Grind me, get your hand prints into the skin of my waist, bite my neck, ALL of it!" You could see his adams apple bob, and then he tried to adjust the front of his pants. "That what you want? You want this big dick rubbing up against your sweet ass?" Your blush deepens, but don't back down. "YES! I want it! I NEED it! I need to feel your big cock, warm and hard, against my ass crack!" The groans he made after that were R-rated. You attempt to look behind you, but Rick grips your hair and makes you look forward.

Listening closely you could hear him messing with his belt, and then pulling his pants down before yours. Your mouth opens to ask why he was doing all of that, but the only thing that comes out is a high pitched moan as you feel a wonderful heat against your behind and the bottom of your labia.  
"Ooooh!!! Rick! *HUFF*"  
"*GROAN* Yeah, (Y/N)... Aaah, you feel that? You feel my dick twitch against your perfect ass?! Mmmm!!"  
He ground into you slowly, making sure to keep center and level.  
"Ooooh, yes! I've never- take my underwear off!"  
"*Huff* Haha, now you're talkin' babe."

He continues on to slip his thumbs under the sides of your underwear and jerking them down. You wait a minute, to feel that nice fabric covered warmth, but before you can wonder what's taking so long; You feel hot skin.

"AAH!! Ooooh! YES, Yes, yes..."  
You knock yourself down to your elbows, the side of your face on the floor of the ship.  
"No- No offense babe, but you're kinda easy to*urp* to please, huh?"  
"I, um, I kinda have a sensory thing... When I DON'T SEE things, everything else gets..."  
"Oh yeah?"

Before you can say anything your own panties are wrapped around your eyes. You shiver as you feel one of Rick's fingers trace your spine, and you bottom juts out as he reaches it. You release a shaky breath and become acutely aware of all of the goosebumps that come cropping up your entire body. As your breathing becomes faster you can feel Rick taking grip of your waist, you also start to feel his breathe next to your ear;

"You're my- my little plaything, aren't you?"  
"Unnnn....!"

You couldn't see it, but you could picture it:  
His smirking mouth and his squinting eyes finished off by downward arching brow.

"Tell me what you want, Babygirl..."  
"Pu- Put it... *gulp* Put it between my ass cheeks."  
He rubs from side to side.  
"Wh-what do you want? WHAT goes WHERE?"  
"PUT YOUR DICK IN MY ASS CRACK!!!"  
"That's what I like to hear..."

You could feel his hands move from your waist to your bottom, palms flush against your skin; fingers out, peeling your cheeks apart. Nothing happens for a second, until you hear him hack and then the wetness hit the very top of your crack. "AH!" His tip barely touches your crack, and then drags it down past your hole and into your slit.

"Ah! YES!!"  
"Oooh, you're so wet & hot... Aren't you, Babygirl? Dripping for me..."  
"Yes! *moan* All for you! Wet yourself with my come! *Mm!* Rub against me with your big cock!"  
"Oh, what- what a mouth you have, my DIRTY GIRL! *groan*"

He takes hold of the back of your head and shoves you all the way down. He slowly starts to slide his dick back and forth between your lower lips causing the both of you to moan and bend your bodys. Until one of his movements rubs your clit just right.

"OH!!! DO THAT AGAIN!"  
He bends over, hooking his chin over your shoulder, and holding your waist. He starts going faster and then slides into you.

"OOOOH!!! RICK!! Ah- *mph-nm*"  
"Hey, mm- you goo-"

It was then that he fully understood the extent of what had said earlier. Looking at your covered face, he could see wet areas growing where your eyes were, and he thought back to what you had said: "...Well actually, there has been a couple, of guys, but nobody's ever... Y-you know..."  
No one had ever popped your cherry! He slowed down exceptionally, but kept moving nonetheless.

"Hey, *Mmm* baby it'll hurt- hurt more if I *groan* if I just stop... 'Kay?"  
"*Whimper* Mhm. Y-Yeah... Okaayyy... Kiss me! PLEASE RICK, I NEED IT!"  
"Uh-uuh-"

Rick wasn't what you'd call 'a romantic', but something about seeing you like this; Losing your virginity to him, building tear stains on your own panties, and being... YOU. It caused something to burst inside of him. Lifting the front of you up slightly, and tilting his head to the side he connected his mouth with yours.

"Mmph!"  
"Mm!- Mmmm..."

He was right, though. As he kept moving the pain started to wane. Although, that made everything else so much more electrifying, and now you're getting a little closer.

"*Schmeck* Ah, Rick- Turn me around!"  
"Haha, mm, ask nicely and I might..."  
"Oooh, p-please! Please turn me around so I can feel your big dick even better, PLEASE!"  
"Was- was that so hard?"

Without even pulling out he took hold of your left thigh with his right hand, and the right shoulder with his left, making his arms an X mark. Still being blindfolded, the whirlwind of movement made you dizzy, and you were about to voice your opinion when he started sucking.

"Mmmm..."  
"Aaah!!!"  
"Ah, nipple piercings... Yer gonna be the death of me... *groan*"  
"OOOH!!! RICK! I'M GONNA- GONNA-!!!"  
"Come on my fat dick, Babygirl..."  
"AAAAAHH!!!!"

With your back arched, and your feet flat on the floorboards, you spilled yourself out and around Rick's entire member. Honestly you're not sure if he was still moving at that point or not, but he was sliding one of your nip bars back and forth with his tongue sending electric jolts everywhere in your body.

===Rick's POV===

FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT!!!

This girl has- she's, I mean- Ah, damn! The ship is gonna smell like sex for a week, it's great! And the feeling of that hard metal bar against her soft perky flesh-

"GAAH-!"  
"Oooh... That... That feels good~."

I look down, a little confused, until I see that my dick is holding in the majority of my spunk. Her abdominal muscles are twitching and so is her pussy. Her head flops to one side as her arms go limp while she has a ditzy smile on her face. She's a bit of a freak, huh? I grin to myself and reach for the pocket on the back of my seat. Inside of a big opaque black bag I have there is some stuff I bring along to keep myself busy when I head out alone. I grab a plug and try to quickly replace myself with it, keeping my liquid inside her. She shakily reaches up to take off her panties/blindfold.

"Aah- what are- what's-?"  
"You said that you- you like my spunk in your pussy, yeah? The- Then let's keep it in there."  
"Huh? But won't that-"  
"I've got a medication back home, you'll be fine babe."  
"Didn't- I thought that you said we were going to be in space for a while..."  
"*Pfft* That one *urp* use laser I got?"  
I mention, starting to put my pants on.  
"Yeah?"  
"I-it's a one use DNA space bender. Ba*burp*sically a miserable excuse fo-for my transporter, but instead of-of locking onto an X-Y-Z axis, it- you input someone's DNA and it creates a *urp* a temporary wormhole from- from you to that person."

By then we both have our pants on, and I notice that she kept the plug in... Heh.

"So, you have Dotazo's DNA?"  
"No. But Rick J-195 might."  
"So, what was the formula thingy? I think you called it 'brain stopper'?"  
"Tha- That's right girly! THAT is the thing I was mentioning earlier that's gonna- You're gonna drink it and *burp* and pass out for about 2 hours."  
"WAIT. 2 WHAT hours? 2 EARTH hours? Mars, Saturn, what?"  
"Huh. I dunno. I guess I figured it would be Earth hours, but- but who's ta say in space? Huh..."  
"Can... Than can I swallow half, and then if I wake up early drink the rest?"  
"Oh, you're cute."

I grab the neuro-pafsi, tip her head back, plug her nose, and then put it in her mouth. Eyes wide, she swallowed it all in around 4 glugs. It looked like she was going to angrily chew me out once I took the glass tube out of her mouth, but she suddenly got wobbly and fell over with her eyes closed. I grinned to myself and tilted the passenger seat back before laying her down and strapping her in. After fixing up her seat, I get myself situated, and ready for the ride.

===Normal POV===

". . ."  
". . . . ."  
"Mm- Huh? R- Rick?" You roll your head upright and rub sleep out of your eyes. "Ah, damnit, that formula was- was from Saturn!"  
"You mean I've only been asleep for..." You look at your fingers, and then the roof of the ship. "Like, 45 minutes?" He looks at you in disbelief, for half a second, before slapping the steering wheel and letting out a gravely chuckle. "Heh! Ho-how in the hell do you- how do you know this shit?!" "Haha, a lot of 'Fun Facts' and National Geographic. Also, THE HELL?! Just grabbing my head and dumping that shit down my throat!" "Would you have *urp* taken it otherwise?" You look at him with your eyebrows scrunched and cheeks red. "YES!" "Huh... Well now I know for next time, eh, Chicky? Hah!" Him saying this did not bode well for future adventures. "Grrr... *Huff* ANYWAY, why do you need me asleep for this portion anyway?" "Meh. It- It's just a boring ride..." His arm seemed to fling itself up and around your headrest.

A few moments later you go to situate yourself, only to remember a little detail from earlier. "Um... R-Rick? Do you maybe have a- like some, um..." You knew you sounded like an idiot. You knew that you were as red as the Singaporean flag, but you kind of needed, at least, a few napkins right now. "Hahaha! I was wonderin' when you were- when- when you would remember that! Hah!" Meanwhile you're hiding your face in your hands and leaning away from him. "Aw, come on now b-babe. Look I got- I have a towel in the back, get back there do what you- what you fuckin' need to do, and we'll get some greasy ass food, huh?" You look him up and down for a second before quietly agreeing with a small smile. "Okay..." "THERE we go!"


End file.
